Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader
"I am your father." - Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker. "My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count." ''- Anakin to Dooku. ''"I'm a person, and my name's Anakin." - Anakin as a boy. Darth Vader aka Anakin Skywalker ( Anakin performed by Hayden Christiansen, Darth Vader Performed by David Prowse and voiced by James Earl Jones) is the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the main antagonist of Star Wars episodes 4, 5, & 6, while the main character in episodes 1, 2 , & 3. He was once a human slave on the desert planet of Tatooine, & an excellent pilot. He won his freedom from the help of Qui-Gon Jin, & met his future master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He trained in the ways of the Jedi order, until he reunited with a friend, & fell in love with her named Padme Amidala, eventually getting married, however during The Clone Wars, he faced an assassin named Assaj Ventress, & was givin a scar. He eventually defeated Count Dooku, after being promoted to Jedi Knight. He soon learned that not only he was going to be a father, and feared for Padmé's life after having a vision of her dying of childbirth. Anakin also learned that Chancellor Palpatine was Darth Sideious, & eventually became Darth Vader. He aided in the destruction of the Jedi Temple, & the eradication of the Jedi. Vader eventually faced Obi-Wan, & lost getting burning scars as a result, being reformated into a cyborg. After a while he fought Obi-Wan again & won. he eventually learned he had a son named Luke Skywalker, he faced him at Cloud City, & defeated him taking his right hand. Only to be defeated on the second Death Star, however when the Emperor was killing Luke he took Sidious, & threw him into ravine, destroying him in the process. As the two were escaping, Vader asked Luke to remove his mask to see him with his own eyes. he said his good byes to Luke, & passed away. Vader is strong, scary, but also kind when he was still Anakin. Afterwards Vader was then discovered by Bowser, & cloned. However the result was unkonwn as he retunred to becoming Anakin Skywalker. However, he continues his ways & not has been heard about him afterwards. Trivia *Darth Vader will make a cameo in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. *Anakin will meet Aaron in Aaron's Adventures in STAR WARS. *Anakin will meet Arik in Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS. Gallery Little Anakin.jpg Anakin Skywalker RotS.png Unmasked3.jpg JediGhosts-ROTJ.png Oscar_the_Grouch_with_Darth_Vader.jpg|Darth Vader with Oscar the Grouch Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Main Villain Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Swordsmen Category:Redeemed characters Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes turned Evil Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:Council of Light Category:Deceased Characters Category:Liars Category:Ghosts Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Husbands Category:Disney villains Category:Sith Category:Night at the Museum characters Category:Murderers Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Mysterious characters Category:Twilight's enemies